A Clash of Titans
Away from villages, away from the people of the world, a lone man walked. The sun shined on the mountain terrain, a breeze carried fallen leaves as a man walk along the surface. This was his abode, where he remained when he wasn't with the world and its people on various tasks to help improve it. The salt-and-pepper hair was smoothed back as Yoshitsune came to a stop at a rocky outcrop and sat. The man looked up towards the sky and took the sun's warm embrace. He closed his eyes; no to rest but to see. Small beasts among the villages of great distances from the mountains looked about, with their eyes as his own, to try and see if anything was needed from him. He opened them when he felt he had safely reached his answer. Another man walked, but in a world parallel to our own. This man was named Keshin. As the man peered from The Yomi into the realm of the living, he noticed an incredible chakra. "This man..." He muttered under his scarf as he observed the curious figure. Wasting no time, the cloaked specter opened a wormhole leading to the other world and stepped through. He appeared about ten meters in front of Yoshitsune, but did not say a word. His stark, white hair blew in the mountain breeze, his cloak also followed suite and danced about. I must know if this is really him. Keshin thought to himself as he made eye contact with the man. Yoshitsune looked upon the dark portal beyond the man, paying him no heed at first. Sensing the chakra from it and the man as well, Yoshitsune's expression darkened. He noted the strange chakra to come from both as he stood. "More worlds appear everyday, I suppose. Hello stranger, who are you?" Yoshitsune said this after taking a deep breath. While not appearing so to the naked eye, the man was ready to attack or counter at a moment's notice. He didn't trust the energy before him, nor the man. The breeze blew harder, moving sediment and foliage as Yoshitsune focuses his eyes on the man. "Keshin." He said, "Uchiha Keshin." His right eye focused on Yoshitsune's face; his left was rendered useless from a a previous encounter, but still stared at the eyes of the one before him. Does he really have those eyes? He thought to himself as his oppressive chakra slipped from him. "Your name?" Keshin said under his ornate scarf. "I'm called a lot of things, but Yoshitsune is the most direct among them. What do you seek?" Yoshitsune placed his arms in a crossed position. He didn't know what to fully expect, as nothing on the figure showed a village affiliation, along with the portal adding into they mystery. Keshin's right eye rippled into the triple magatama pattern that is the Sharingan. "The truth." He said looking defiantly into the man's eyes. "I want to see what you really are." The man simply continued staring at Yoshitsune. Is this really the Sage of The Six Paths? He wondered to himself. Yoshitsune saw the Sharingan, the eye he once used with great talent, form across the eyes of the man. "The Heavenly Eyes of the Uchiha clan. It has been sometime since I have seen a true user of it appear." Yoshitsune focused his view and moved closer to the man. "Unfortunately, I am not a show-and-tell kind of guy. Prove you need to see what I possess." "As you wish." Keshin smiled under his mysteriously decorated scarf. His eyes rippled into something greater as he stared directly into Yoshitsune's eyes. Keshin then drew his peculiar blade and appeared behind the other man. He'll counter this. Keshin thought as his blade neared Yoshitsune's side. Yoshitsune ducked as the man appeared behind him. His rapid movement displaced the air, which Yoshitsune could feel and react to from his long life as a ninja. This, along with his sensory powers, led to his evading the blade as it nicked a few hairs on the back of his head. Yoshitsune, then balancing on his left leg, kicked back at Keshin before moving forward and away from the man. "Eyes I have never seen before, I know not what they can do." Yoshitsune sighed. While he didn't care for activating his abilities for just anything, Yoshitsune wasn't so egotistical as to possible allow his failure by being to prideful to use caution. He closed his eyes, and from the pupil spread ripples. The eyes darkened to a red color, and nine tomoe appeared on the ripples of his eye. The Rinne Sharingan has been awakened. "I suppose this is what you wanted to see?" asked the Sage in an almost boastful way. Keshin had also been a shinobi for quite some time, and demonstrated so by flipping himself to the right. Landing on his left hand, he spun his body and flipped backwards, now facing Yoshitsune. "You are him..." Keshin muttered under his breath as his eyes flashed a dark purple. "These eyes, you may call them Kaimetsugan. Or as I say, Armadagan." He maintained eye contact with the other man as a dark aura surrounded him. The man wove basic signs that would generate a familiar technique. "Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Keshin muttered. But then, curiously formed the "Snake" hand sign. "Zaiton..." He whispered afterwards. When he exhaled the air he had drawn in moments ago, Yoshitsune would now see one of the abilities of his mysterious Dojutsu. When the flames came forth, they took on not the orangey-red shine of the average fireball, but the malefic purplish-black form of a Sin Release technique. The flaming mass came speeding towards the Great Sage of the Rinne Sharingan at a speed faster than that of most Fire Style techniques. As if someone had "fast-forwarded" the speed of the Jutsu. Seeing the speeding fireball at a slower rate due to the inherited Sharingan abilities of his Rinne Sharingan, Yoshitsune began his evasion of it. Locking his eye on it, a portal appeared and the technique fell into it. Just as it appeared to be gone, another portal appeared above the head of Keshin and the dark fireball came raining down upon him. Yoshitsune began to focus his eyes once more as the ground began to erupt in trees. "You wanted to see my power, you shall. Be grateful, or perhaps hateful by the end of this, as we are away from the villages. I can truly let loose." But both techniques froze, not daring to move while under Keshin's influence. "And this is my ocular power: Kojiki." He smiled as he reappeared several meters behind Yoshitsune. "Truly, you are worthy of every title bestowed upon you." He began to chuckle, "I'm trembling with excitement, don't keep me waiting." He said as his arm began to develop a shadowy sort of armor. His fingers turned into pitch black claws, and his arm took on a dark, hazy appearance. "Go on." Keshin prompted his opponent, "Show me more." Yoshitsune stared in shock, horror, and amazement all at once as he saw his technique stopped dead in its tracks. It was not gone, nor cancelled. It simply wasn't progressing. "A time controlling ability, I can't say I've ever seen that before." Yoshitsune said with a puzzled expression. As he looked on, however, he began to formulate his own counter to such an ability. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath, and upon exhaling his eyes cracked upon with great intensity. Along the temporal bindings holding Yoshitsune's forest back, holes appeared throughout them. In in instant, the forest roared with sudden emergence. "Space-time techniques truly work in ways that influence one another. You harden time with some ability to freeze my abilities, well, I possess Kamui. Expanding the spatial aspect with mine, I counter the more temporal aspect of your ability." Yoshitsune said this with a determined expression as he rose with a tree beneath his feet. As he rose, Yoshitsune formed an aquatic spear and infused it with lightning chakra. While the spear was generally used for its more saw-like attributes in close combat, Yoshitsune knew its value as a projectile. He hurled the spear down at Keshin and the spear burst into a great deluge as the massively compressed water spread out rapidly, along with the electricity dancing along the surface of the flooding attack to make it that much deadlier. Keshin stood impressed by Yoshitsune's elaborate attack, but proceeded with a basic counter. As his opponent had done, Keshin opened a wormhole and allowed all of the incoming ninjutsu be sucked into the portal. And as Yoshitsune had done, Keshin redirected the attack at the other man. He opened a rift underneath him, allowing the attacks to burst up from under him. As the water began to spew upward towards Yoshitsune, the tree he stood on acted. Like the that haunted the world before, the tree could consume chakra. While it doesn't normally eat Yoshitsune's, the tree had the power of the Preta Path flown into it the instant Yoshitsune saw the water redirect. This consumed his chakra quickly, and Yoshitsune began to spread his power throughout the forest. With this, Yoshitsune intended to absorb chakra from Keshin indirectly and the trees began to pull an ambient chakra in the atmosphere inwards towards the system of trees. Keshin watched his opponent's chakra and anticipated this through his Sharingan. In response, he opened yet another wormhole and disappeared into it. Only to reappear perched atop of a jagged rock overlooking the forest, keeping his chakra with him all the way. "Your command over this technique is nothing short of marvelous." Keshin then cast his attention to the forest beneath him. "Sloth." He said. And in response, the surrounding trees were being slowly flattened. Gravity had been suddenly intensified, forcing many of the trees to the breaking point. Loud snaps and cracks filled the surrounding area, and resonated throughout the now flat woodlands. As the gravity began to crush the trees, Yoshitsune pulled all the gathered chakra from the systems of trees into himself. Upon doing this, natural energy began to flood into his body as he willed it to happen. One could hardly blink before Yoshitsune entered his Six Paths Sage Mode. A silver cloak formed on his body, with a Rinne Sharingan on the back above nine magatama symbols. To further his power, Yoshitsune activated his Susanoo. The Truth-Seeking Balls that he gained from his Sage Mode grew in size to accommodate the massive warrior, and the Rinne Sharingan and magatama formed on its back to match Yoshitsune's cloak. The great warrior entered a kneeling position as the gravity continued to weigh down on the field. Using its second pair of arms, the behemoth pushed up against the massive force that Keshin brought down. While it appeared to struggle at first, the chakra being was able to hold the force in place as it was empowered with the Six Pages Sage chakra. Using the two remaining arms, Yoshitsune used the Animal Path. The left arm of Susanoo became eight tentacles, like that of an octopus. The majority of Yoshitsune's Truth-Seeking Balls came together to form a large trident to be held in the right arm as the tentacles raced out to grab on to Keshin. Keshin was taken aback by this, he enhanced his own speed through his Kojiki's second volume. When he was confident Yoshitsune's ethereal giant could not reach him, he intensified the gravity around Yoshitsune and opened a wormhole underneath him. The gravity's sudden intensification would force Yoshitsune into the wormhole much quicker than normal. This could work. He thought as his technique activated. As Yoshitsune realized that there was a wormhole beneath him, he made his Susanoo place all four hands on the falling, crushing force. With the power of his senjutsu, Yoshitsune began to fly upwards out of the wormhole. The strength of the four arms working together made the force move upward inch by inch. Finally, Yoshitsune used the infamous Shinra Tensei. The force came off as a bubble around him. It pushed forth, it made a crater as it spread and slammed into Keshin violently. The point blank nature of the Susanoo-sized push threw the opposing gravity out of the range of mattering, and the giant began to amass chakra in its hand. Chakra spiraled round and round, forming an orb. This was the Rasengan, but scaled to Susanoo. Lightning chakra formed with it, and Yoshitsune merged his Yasaka Magatama with it as well. Finally, Yoshitsune completed his Sage Art: Lightning Echo Rasentama. He hurled the attack, and it gouged a chasm into the earth as it flew. The attack burst, and swirled into a massive funnel of lightning, and began to draw in objects around it with its rotation. Expected, he finally used that technique... Keshin thought as he witnessed the Rasentama flying towards him. Mustering up all of his strength, he opened a massive wormhole to receive the attack. Much of the energy leaked out from the rift as it closed around the technique. Keshin jumped back and perched himself atop a large boulder. After elevating himself, he opened another portal above Yoshitsune's ethereal beast of a warrior, resulting in a massive flash of light. Keshin then enhanced the speed off the speeding Rasentama, causing it to break the sound barrier. It was now right above Yoshitsune. I wonder how he'll dodge this. Keshin thought as he silently gazed of into space. The sun's setting. He watched as the massive heated giant dipped behind the trees. Have we been fighting this long? As the orb reappeared, Yoshitsune's eyes went into overdrive. Even with his eyes, tracing the enhanced speed of his already fast technique proved to be a task. However, Yoshitsune allowed for damage to be done to himself, or his Susanoo in this case, to make use of his own ability. Focusing his natural energy into the hand of Susanoo to strengthen it, he used the insane speed of his Sage Mode to spike the rotating, drill like attack into the ground between him and Keshin. His Susanoo's main right arm was devastated by the rotating magatama, but it mattered not. Yoshitsune dispelled his Susanoo the moment the orb hit the earth. He himself fled into Kamui, ignoring the pull of his technique, and teleported behind Keshin. "Alright then." Keshin muttered as he began to draw in natural energy. "My turn..." His body began to be enveloped in dark energy as his eyes began shining brighter. Two wings made from dark chakra formed on his back. "This is my sage mode." Keshin smiled as he jumped forwards, avoiding Yoshitsune. "Just as nice as yours, eh?" Keshin's Kaimetsugan cracked with great strain. "Akujin Tensei!!" A blast of black wind made its way screaming torwards Yoshitsune, devastating the landscape as it went. As Keshin hovered in place thanks to his wings, he smiled. "I picked that up, from you earlier. Thanks for the technique." The wind began to cancel out the lightning pillar, and Yoshitsune was impressed by this. However, his shock did not mean stagnation. Yoshitsune pushed his hand out, and countered the corrupted attack with his own Shinra Tensei. More than enough time had passed from his prior usage, giving him ample time to regain his Deva Path. Yoshitsune looked across the terrain, seeing the damage the two were inflicting. "We have done enough here, its time for a new terrain." Yoshitsune focused his chakra, and in an instant the world as they knew it had disappeared. No mountains, no forests, no beasts, nothing. Here, the terrain was molten. It was Yoshitsune's lava cavern dimension. He had made usage of Amenominaka. The horrid world had few places to stand regularly, and proved to be deadly to most. With a simple movement of his hand, lava rose up like a geyser to hit Keshin. Keshin smiled, the place was absolutely beautiful in his opinion. "I see I've proved myself as a worthy opponent." He chuckled as he flew out of the lava's path. "Sloth!" He boomed in his demonic voice. The lava was returned into the massive pool it had come from, and Keshin looked over at Yoshitsune. "Your power is indescribable. This fight has been quite enjoyable." Keshin lowered his hood, and revealed his face by doing the same with his scarf. Smiling, his wings disappeared. For his body began to take a new form as he activated the First Transgression. Entering his empower form, his wings sprouted once again. However, his body was no longer like that of a a man. It had taken a much darker and unstable appearance. His other arm followed suite of his partially transformed appendage, growing claws made of dark chakra. His form became much more slender, and his eyes burned with a new light. An inhuman grin spread across his dark, unsightly face. hHe once again enlisted the abilities of his "Sloth" ability in order to bring down rocks from above down onto Yoshitsune. "Well, am I a worthy adversary?" Yoshitsune raised his hand and the rocks stopped falling. The lava continued on its path, disregarding the attempt to stop it by Keshin. "Your powers will work on you, and you will be able to fight. However, this is my world. I control it, I am its god. You ask if you are a worthy opponent. I have no response. You are one who wanted battle, and have made no attempt to explain what you truly want. You are no opponent or foe to me as a result, as of now you are merely a demon." The Truth-Seeking Balls began to twist and spin around Yoshitsune's arm. They formed a massive hand, and with it Yoshitsune grabbed on to Keshin, beginning to tighten the grip to squeeze the air from him. "Who are you, and what do you seek?" Keshin's grin was not removed from his face. He remained unfazed as he passed through Yoshitsune's hand. "I am Uchiha Keshin." He began as he floated in place. "And I have been alive since the time before the Fourth Great War. That is all you need to know. I am simply gauging my power against a man as powerful as you." Keshin stared down at Yoshitsune. "And you are not a god, there is no god. There will always be someone more powerful than theses so-called "gods" and "immortals." I have made it my goal to prove that to this world." He then opened countless wormholes around Yoshitsune, creating a dome of some sorts. Then, he opened a much larger one in front of him. "Akujin Tensei!!!!" He screamed as he sent a wild wave of malefic force through the hole, resulting in immensely strong blasts coming through each of the ones he had opened around Yoshitsune. Yoshitsune faded with Kamui, avoiding the crushing blow. "You speak of the real world as if it were in here. It isn't, this is my domain. You're fruitless attempts to prove the nonexistence of a deity matters not here." As if to prove his point, the entire dimension lashed out at Keshin. Whips of lava from every imaginable direction. Rocks fell from above to crush Keshin. Plumes of ash rising from vents generated lightning that targeted Keshin. Yoshitsune walked closer to Keshin. The dimension adjusted its attack to accommodate Yoshitsune. Not a drop of lava fell on him, not a speck of ash or stone, nor a spark near him. The dimension knew its father, plain and simple. All it knew was Yoshitsune wanted to get rid of this alien to his world. "Here is the thing, Keshin, the world does not bow to your word. It's people do not care about your proclamations of there being a god or not. It rejects tyrants, like you seem to want to be. You claim there to be no god, yet you act like you are one. Not only are you a threat, but you are also a hypocrite. Those may be able to live on in the normal world, but we are not in the normal world. Here, I shall pass judgment." Yoshitsune said as he slammed his hands together, and slowly a black orb began to form. "Enough." Keshin said as his eyes began to glow ominously. "We're going to my world." Keshin opened a large wormhole underneath his adversary, and simultaneously swallowed the orb within a smaller portal. As it disappeared, Keshin slammed into Yoshitsune, forcing him into The Yomi. As the two smashed into the ground, they caught the attention of many souls. "There is no god, as you can see, neither heaven nor hell exists. There is no Pure Land, no Purgatory... All come to this land." He smiled as he distanced himself from his opponent. "Try not to disturb the dead, they don't take nicely to strangers." Yoshitsune looked around. To go back to another dimension will be taxing, I can wait it out here to make sure my reserves won't fail me in another jump. In the mean time... Yoshitsune thought as he dispelled the orb. His ten Truth-Seeking Balls began to change shape into large shuriken, with one going into Yoshitsune's hand to form a trident. The shuriken moved around Yoshitsune in a multilayered dome-formation. Several spirits tried to attack Yoshitsune, but the trident in his hand morphed into a long sword that he flowed the power of the Human Path into. The spirits were pulled into the blade as the essence of their spirit was dragged into the by the power of Yoshitsune's Naraka Path. Keshia smiled as his armor disappeared, he returned to his normal form as he grinned. "Isn't it beautiful?" He said as he looked around at the souls of the dead. " I have an infinite amount of energy here, even though I have used almost all of my chakra." His eyes met Yoshitsune's as he explained himself. "You see, after I utilized that wormhole to escape your Susanoo, I used nearly every last bit of my chakra. But your soul is so... Vibrant. As long as you are near me, I will never run out of power. And I'm sure you can imagine how powerful I am here." He smiled as a white aura enveloped him. He then dispelled Yoshitsune's barrier with the Envy volume of his Kaimetsugan. He then rushed him with his time-enhanced speed, granting him speed even faster than that of a Swift Release user. His eyes mad with bloodlust as punched Yoshitsune square in the jaw. "I know you have more... I want to see every last bit of your power. I don't want you to hold back." Yoshitsune took the punch, and showed little reaction. He could feel the damage form, bruised flesh and all; however, he simply began to use his Asura Path to not only grant him multiple arms, but to mechanize his arms and legs to give him abilities similar to that of the Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength. "Any energy you have, I shall too. I can absorb these souls and bless them into the Pure Land, and take their chakra as they go." Yoshitsune used his Lightning Release: Whisper of the Gathering Clouds Technique to form a massive wall of mast moving lightning as his Truth-Seeking Balls regathered and he absorbed more chakra from the spirits. "That technique is a lie..." Keshin said as he jumped backwards away from the other man. "As I said before, I have investigated these matters... There is no Hell, no Heaven or Pure Land. Only The Yomi exists, you may look for yourself." Keshin gestured with his hand, in the area he was pointing to sat several legendary shinobi from times past. "Your technique does not bless these poor souls, you must not be aware of what your own powers really do." Keshin reached out with his hand, and several souls flocked to him. Merging together, they formed a small, glowing white orb. Keshin crushed it, filling his body with Soul Energy. "And any energy I have, your human body will not be able to have. For you are human, I am a demon. While you can absorb what little chakra these spirits possess, I can consume the whole of their power thanks to my profiency in Tamashijutsu." Keshin manifested his shadowy claws again, and prepared himself for whatever his opponent would throw at him. "You are a fool to think this waste is the only existence beyond death. You bear not my eyes, I have seen the pure lands. The Rinne Sharingan bears the power of my Rinnegan, and it can connect to the pure land. You're ego blinds you. You continue to try to be a god spouting off nonsense." Yoshitsune focused his chakra. He had gathered all he needed. He began to cast Amenominaka once more, and left but a puff of smoke as he raced towards Keshin. The world around them changed again. They were in Yoshitsune's Kamui dimension, and trees were blooming in there from his other abilities. The roots pierced into the gates to his other dimensions, all to gather chakra. It was just Yoshitsune and Keshin again. Yoshitsune had but a single Truth-Seeking Ball that became a trident. The tree roots struck out to absorb chakra directly from Keshin as Yoshitsune leapt forth with his trident to stab Keshin in his abdomen. As the trident pierced Keshin, a puff of smoke emerged. This revealed the log that he had sustituted into his place. "My ego? Has that bastard sage tricked you." A genuine sadness was seen in Keshin's eyes as he pulled his scarf up once again. "Perhaps you have seen the brighter portion of Yomi, but there is no Pure Land..." A tear fell from his eye as he readied himself. "she would have gone there if there really was..." He sat down with his legs crossed as he began to meditate, drawing in chakra, natural energy, and energy from Yoshitsune's soul. Countless wormholes formed around him, both underneath and over him in a dome formation. This would protect him from most attacks. I'll have to wait him out until I can achieve my final form. He thought as he closed his eyes. "There is no tricks. There is no falsehood that I have been presented. The Pure Lands do exist. Your 'Yomi' is nothing but a horrid Limbo. You do not have my eyes, the True Heaven's Eye. You continue to speak of absolutes you know nothing about." Yoshitsune said this in frustration. What his eyes has allowed him to see is both grand and marvelous. Not an ounce of malevolent energy could be felt in this plane of existence, for it to be connected at all to the Yomi is to be wholly ignorant. "You speak of loss, of some some girl who should be there. I know not of her fate, or of every spirit in the Pure Lands. I am not its king or god, I merely exist to lead people to it. I have, however, felt loss. I can tell you plainly, those I have loved and lost are happy and well in their afterlife. It is in the Pure Lands that they no longer worry about this passing existence." Yoshitsune said this sadly. He focused on Keshin. "I will not allow you to deter people from hope and faith in what comes after this life. I lead people to what is good, you want people to live in agony. I am sorry if you have felt loss, I truly am, but you threaten what I know to be true." Yoshitsune's earlier clone appeared from a portal. "I left this clone in your Yomi. I could not possibly clean it out, but look where we once were. I have made it a small image of what the Pure Land is like." The clone burst, and Yoshitsune gained its chakra, natural energy, and Truth-Seeking Balls. The roots of his trees wrapped around his legs and flooded him with chakra. "Let us finish this!" Yoshitsune assumed the power of Susanoo once more. The Truth-Seeking Balls rotated around the Susanoo as it grew larger and large with the surplus of chakra Yoshitsune gained from the trees. But Keshin remained silent as a large amount of impure energy engulfed him. Finally, he opened his eyes. "I thank you for comforting the souls there." He muttered as his eyes became glazed over. His Armadagan was no longer visible, for it was hidden under a black gloss. "But perhaps your eyes have been clouded by what you believe to be true. You see, yet know not what you see, causing you to believe in this Pure Land. I speak of what I know, of what I have looked at and touched with my hands. But it matters not." The portals surrounding Keshin disappeared, and so did Keshin. Instead, there was a large dragonic chimera where he had once been. "This is my final form. The Seventh Sin: Wrath." His voice was now like that of a demon. Stepping into the lava, he activated his Blue Flame Armor and leapt across the lava torwards Yoshitsune. His size was equal to that of his opponent's ethereal warrior, and as he neared his opponent, his armor began to siphon chakra from his enemy. "Let not this battle be remembered as a simple rivalry and scuffle between egos, but let this be remembered as a Clash of Titans. A battle between light and darkness. Let the true battle begin!" Keshin let out an ominous roar that echoed throughout several dimensions as he readied himself. "I speak of what I know, not mere belief. People across the world are unsure of what to hold true and what to dismiss. I am here to maintain peace and lead people to the Pure Lands. I maintain their faith with my knowing." Yoshitsune said this as the dragon flew towards him. He fortified himself with his Preta Path, thus stopping his attempt to absorb his chakra as the two cancelled each other out. Yoshitsune clapped his hands together and the swirling Truth-Seeking Balls flew into his Susanoo. The silver avatar began to darken. The Truth-Seeking Balls merged with the beast at every inch, becoming a sort of Truth-Seeking Susanoo. Yoshitsune reached out the hand of his Susanoo and it grew and stretched as it brought down a massive black hand on the dragon to slam it into the earth. Lava flooded over from an allowance of his lava and Kamui worlds to overlap more than they did at the portals began to grow hotter. In a roar of pain, the great behemoth retreated into one of his portals. Appearing behind Yoshitsune, he empowered himself with the First of his Seven Transgressions. Coating himself in a shadowy armor, Keshin emitted an otherworldly cry as he then made use of the Envy. Dispelling the portals. He then locked his hands with Yoshitsune's, and attempted to wrestle him to the ground. Latching onto his shoulder with his beastly jaws, he began to force the other warrior down. Simultaneously casting Sloth, his effort was backed up by his dark ocular powers. The portals flicked momentarily, but ultimately remained open. These portals go beyond Yoshitsune's control. They simply exist as Kamui serves as Yoshitsune's central dimension due to it being the first as well. Yoshitsune felt the gravity increasing and kicked the dragon away as the pressure came down, breaking the locking of their arms and removing the jaws. This damaged the shoulder of Susanoo a bit, but it mattered not to Yoshitsune at this point. He pointed the hand of Susanoo out and a Truth-Seeking Ball came flying out as a speeding bullet. It was more than just a Truth-Seeking Ball though, it was also a Chibaku Tensei core merged with Yoshitsune's dimensional abilities. Lava began to flood forth from the core as well as gather lava from the ground. The lava built up and rose above the dragon, and began to try and drag it in with insane force. Yoshitsune use the remain trees to force the dragon upwards faster.